


(Untitled  – A Sterek Poem)

by Siriusstuff



Series: Sterek Poetry [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Poetry, Stiles and Derek aren't named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Everybody loves Sterek poetry... don't they?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964875
Kudos: 10





	(Untitled  – A Sterek Poem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/gifts).



> I wrote this months ago for @all-or-nothing-baby, who wrote a poem for me. (This all happened on Tumblr.)
> 
> I'm posting it now on AO3 because one of AO3's many benefits is being the best place to keep all one's works together.

Unbelievable how oblivious the citizenry

Of a town, monsters everywhere, hunters slashing

In half nature’s abominations, in the high school

Explosions, in the sheriff’s station a massacre,

Blood spraying thick as flies or a daylight-snuffing

Flock of crows, and nobody notices a thing

Except the one boy who notices it all,

Notes it for analysis, red strings criss-crossing

Where he no longer sleeps without bad dreams,

Solving mysteries by becoming one

With the other boy, only a few years older

Than he is, who bears with him shadows even at noon,

Who hears heartbeats and howls in his heart

Out of sorrow and rage hard enough any other

Mortal would turn monster, which he is not—

Who defies doom when the other boy, too determined

To let fate rule, simply won’t stay away,

Inconceivable as love is under even ordinary circumstances.


End file.
